<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant To Live by MissHolmes28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877583">Meant To Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHolmes28/pseuds/MissHolmes28'>MissHolmes28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Explicit sex at some point, I guess Angst but I'm not sure, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of derogatory words, M/M, Omega Lucas, alpha eliott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHolmes28/pseuds/MissHolmes28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas never expected to win his Games. But again, no one expected him to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first fic I'm posting ever ah ah ^^" I hope you'll like it, don't hesitate to comment! I don't have a beta and<br/>English is not my first language so I'm sorry if you find some errors.<br/>If you think I should add some more tags don't hesitate to point it out, I don't want to cause harm to anyone, I just didn't know what to tag &gt;&lt; Anyway, enjoy this AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Lucas hears when he survives his Games is not the cannon. It is not Caesar Flickerman shouting his name with the Capitolites cheers in the background either. It’s not even the resounding drop of the body (not the boy from 4 anymore, just a body among the 22 other) in front of him.<br/>
No, what he hears is a fizz. Or more accurately, the end of one. The one coming from the body on the ground, coming from the bloodied wound on its neck, where all the blood escaped from, most of it on Lucas. This mortal wound made Lucas a Victor, he stabbed what was once the boy from 4 in the carotid while the other was trying to bury his ax in his skull.<br/>
Yes, Lucas “won”. But as the hovercraft arrives to retrieve Lucas from the arena, he can’t help but think that he’s going to be the most hated Victor in the history of the Games.</p><p>Lucas was born in District 12 sixteen years ago. As the years went by, his family fell apart: his dad “died” (left), his mother became unwell (insane) and his older sister, only one year older, was just as young as him. Being raised in poverty and not knowing how to fight, Lucas was not the top pick for the win.<br/>
Another thing that was against him from the start: Lucas presented as an Omega when he was 12. Only 3% of the Victors are Omega. 3,01% now it seems.<br/>
And finally, the final nail in this coffin that was now his life: he killed a fucking Alpha in order to win the crown.<br/>
A crown he did not fucking want.</p><p>The first face he sees when he wakes after three days of coma is Lisa’s.<br/>
“Guess we’re neighbors now.” she says. She is not smiling. But again, she hardly does that.<br/>
Lisa survived the 60th Hunger Games when she was 14. A fact that is made all the more impressive when you know she is the first 12th tribute who survived. She was cold, rude, particularly uncaring. She was an outstanding mentor. After all, Lucas was alive because he listened. 8 kids before him were not as smart.<br/>
“Guess so.” he responded. He coughed. It was the first words he said in 12 days.<br/>
“How do you feel? Can you walk?”. She was not asking that because she was concerned for his health. No, the masked questions were “Are you up for what’s next? Are you strong enough yet?”.<br/>
“We’ll have to find out.”<br/>
What choice did he have?</p><p>“So, Lucas! What a delight to have you back with us! How do you feel after this terrific win?”<br/>
During the hour that he has been awake, Lucas was bathed, dressed, had makeup put on to mask the lingering bruises on his neck (courtesy of the boy from 4 that tried to strangle him on top of it all) and then was delivered to Caesar Flickerman for his first interview as a Victor.<br/>
“Surprised mostly. But not as much as you all I guess.”He finally answered.<br/>
Everyone laughed. Not him.<br/>
“Come on now Lucas, we all saw the same thing! You won fair and square, you were an excellent tribute, even though you did not score well with the judges. But I guess you adopted the same strategy of many Victors before you and flunked the examination on purpose, didn’t you now?”, he said winking.<br/>
No, he really didn’t. Lucas smiled as a response to mask his growing panic.<br/>
“Now,” the anchorman began “Tell us more of how you felt when you won!”<br/>
Totally and utterly empty.<br/>
It’s Lisa who tells him. 2 fucking minutes before he is supposed to go on stage to receive his fucking crown from the fucking President.<br/>
“The crowd is angry.” She whispers.<br/>
“Don’t you think I know that?” He whispered back.<br/>
“They’re not as angry as the committee.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“You’re an Omega that killed. They’re always angry when someone like you shows they’re strong.”<br/>
Lucas swallows.<br/>
“What am I supposed to do now?”<br/>
“Submit. Show you’re nothing but a harmless baby maker- not my words don’t look at me like that- and smile like you have nothing on your mind but being a perfect housewife.”<br/>
“Fucking great. Except for one thing: I don’t have an Alpha. Unless you’re proposing.”<br/>
“Ew, you could be my little brother! But you’re right, we have to find you one. Quick.”<br/>
They call for him. 20 seconds.<br/>
“And what happens if we don’t?” He says before beginning to go towards the stage.<br/>
“They sell you to the highest bidder and you’ll never see District 12 again.”</p><p>They go home the next day. When they arrive, the whole village is at the train station to cheer on their new Victor. Lucas feels sick.<br/>
But then he sees Manon. And as he watches her tear-stained smiling face, he thinks that maybe it was all worth it because he is able to see his family again, to offer her a better life in the Victor’s Village. Yes, for one brief instant, he is not utterly disgusted by what he has become.<br/>
And then he sees them again. The girl from 7 that he did not save, that made eye contact with him as she was being stabbed by the girl from 2. The boy from 6, that he found near the lake, that begged him to end his suffering as his blood slowly trickled from a fatal head wound. And finally, the boy from 4, the Alpha that he robbed of the win. Yes, Lucas sees them all. And he wants it all to stop.</p><p>Lucas turns 17 one month later. He spends his birthday in the woods near the fence that marks the end of his District. He listens to the birds. How nice would it be to be fly, he thinks.</p><p>Things have been tensed with his sister since Lucas came back. She tries to be understanding, to give him space but he sees her pain. And how could Lucas blame her for grieving the brother that she lost? Because really, Lucas Lallemant died with the other 23 tributes of the 70th Hunger Games. What came back is just an angry, empty shell that wanders. He doesn’t sleep, and when he does he wakes up screaming. He doesn’t eat unless Manon guilt’s him into it, and he only talks when he wants to be left alone or to hurt people with his venomous words.<br/>
He hasn’t seen Lisa since the day he and Manon moved their thing into their new house, even though she comes to see him every two days to tell him to “stop being a bitch and listen to me we have until the next game to find you an Alpha or you’re as good as a sex slave!”.<br/>
Lucas doesn’t tell her that he thinks that’s what he deserves.</p><p>One night where they are unable to sleep, Manon sits with Lucas on the stairs outside. They are watching the moon when she suddenly says “I miss the days when we were happy.”<br/>
And isn’t that just great?<br/>
“Maybe we were never supposed to be.” he answers. “Maybe I was just supposed to be a train wreck and you weren’t supposed to lose your brother. Life is funny like that, we never get what we want.”<br/>
Manon turns to look at him. She takes his hand. Lucas tries not to recoil too much.<br/>
“I did not lose my brother,” she calmly says “he just came back broken. And that is the unfairest fucking thing that ever happened in our life. But I am grateful every day that you’re here, because a day with you where you’re being an asshole is better than a day where I have to walk to your grave to say good-morning.”<br/>
He looks at her blankly. He’s trying to feel something. Anything but this terrible emptiness that has taken over him since the end of the Games.<br/>
“I can’t lie and say I don’t miss when we were young and unaware of what was really going on around us. I can’t say either that I don’t regret letting you take tesserae when you were 13, when I was supposed to be the only one to take them. I also regret being born a beta because if I was not, I would have volunteered for you in a heartbeat.” she cries. “But there is one thing I don’t miss: you. How could I miss you when you’re right here, when you have come back to me?”<br/>
Her hands are cupping his face, just like when he was 6 and he had fallen and hurt his knee. Lucas lets her hug him.<br/>
“I did not lose you, Lucas,” she whispers in my hair “you just need more time to feel like you again.”<br/>
And for the first time since the end of his Games, Lucas cry.</p><p>The next morning, he knocks on Lisa’s door. He’s ready to learn how to be a Victor.</p><p>Lucas’s Victory Tour was not until late December, so Lisa had 4 months to teach him everything he had to know in order to survive the week. She said it was not enough time.<br/>
“To put everything in perspective, I am still learning,” she said to him when they started their weekly meetings. “It’s easier for me because I’m an Alpha, but that doesn’t mean I’m untouchable. They can send Pacificators at any time if they so much as think I’m bad-mouthing the Capitol. We’re not Careers Lucas, we’re disposables.”<br/>
So Lucas listened, Lucas learned. Because Lucas was from 12 and an Omega. Two for two if you will. Learning how to fake laugh, to smile brightly when he was treated like shit, to stand a little less tall (even though he was not tall by any means) so as to let the Capitolites tower over him even more, to hide his disdain for everything that was the Capitol...Those were the easy parts.<br/>
The hardest part was to learn to bend his neck and not flinch every time Lisa approached him, radiating Alphas pheromones.<br/>
“Come on Lucas, it’s not that fucking hard!” she yelled when he had failed the exercise for the thirstiest time in a row. “People are going to do worst things to you once you’re out there, I am just walking toward you!<br/>
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had Omega’s instinct that you had to fight every day! Please let me present for you, maybe it will make me more amenable oh great Alpha!” he snapped back.<br/>
“If you want to be mated off to an 80-year-old pedophile, please be my guest!” she snarled.<br/>
Lucas left after this. He came back the next day, not because she was right, but because he wanted to. He mastered the flinching one and a half month before his Tour.</p><p>During those four months, Lucas began to watch Eliott from his bedroom window. Eliott only left his house during the night, and only if Lucas was not already out on his stairs. They crossed paths only one time, the first night Lucas spent in the Victor’s Village. Eliott opened his door, his brushes in hand to paint new colors on his home, saw Lucas, froze, then went back inside. Lucas guesses his neighbor looks out the window before going out now because they never saw each other again after that night. Directly that is.<br/>
During his numerous sleepless nights, Lucas took the habit of watching Eliott. He couldn’t see clearly what he was painting, had to wait until morning for that but thanks to the lamp Eliott brought out every night, Lucas could see him. Lucas felt like a stalker, but he had made peace with that.<br/>
So every night, Lucas watched Eliott. He never questioned the fact that the glowing red eyes in the night were a sign that Eliott had went feral until Lisa told him.</p><p>“They pushed him.”Lisa said after one meeting, three weeks before his Tour.<br/>
“Who?”Lucas knew very well who.<br/>
“Eliott. He was part of my sixth pair of tributes. He was so good Lucas.” she sighs.<br/>
Good as in happy. Alive. Not like them.<br/>
“What happened?” he asks.<br/>
“You watched the Games no? They killed his girlfriend.” she said before taking a sip of her beer.<br/>
That’s true, he did watch Eliott’s Games (okay, it’s mandatory, but still). More than that, he remembers the 66th Reaping, where Eliott volunteered for the Alpha that was supposed to go with his girlfriend (Lucie he thinks. That he has trouble remembering). And even before that, he remembers seeing them both hand in hand, walking towards the fields, while he was heading downtown to retrieve his mother’s medicine.<br/>
Lucas also remembers Eliott’s saying to Caesar that he was ready to die for his girl, fight for her so she could go home. Obviously, the fact that Lucille (he remembers now, it was Lucille.) drowned in a frozen lake while running from a pack of feral mutations whereas Eliott escaped them put a stop to this plan.<br/>
After that, Eliott went feral. He killed the five remaining tributes of his Games, tainting red the fatal snow of his arena. He has not been seen ever since his victory.<br/>
“I wonder what it feels like.”Lisa mused.<br/>
“What? Freezing to death?”<br/>
“No you bitch,” she said while rolling her eyes. “loving someone so much you don’t value your own life anymore.”<br/>
Lucas thought that was slightly suicidal, but he didn’t comment.</p><p>The day when Lucas and Lisa leave for the Victory Tour is the first day where Lucas sees Eliott illuminated by the sun. No, he doesn’t have a crush.<br/>
They are walking towards the train station, Lucas holding (crushing) Manon’s hand while Lisa talks with his escort Mika. Eliott catches up to them in front of the town hall. Manon is the first to see him.<br/>
“What the fuck?” she exclaims, her face suddenly turning pale.<br/>
What the fuck indeed. Eliott hasn’t left the Village in 4 years according to Lisa but here he is, barely panting after what has surely been a sprint across all the District, red eyes more apparent than ever. He is only wearing a tank top, exposing his arms full of claws’ marks. Why is he not wearing a coat when it’s below freezing? Lucas wonders. Then he remembers that the man survived literal freezing hell. Eliott is pointing at him.<br/>
“Eliott, calm down.”Lisa says while slowly moving in front of him. Lucas almost groans, he doesn’t need her protection.<br/>
“You.”Eliott speaks. Lucas was expecting a deeper voice, but still a current traverse his spine.<br/>
The taller man moves two steps ahead, not enough to be in Lisa’s space but closer than Lucas has seen him in all the months he has watched him. He can suddenly feel a flush coloring his neck and cheeks (he can blame it on the cold that’s alright.)<br/>
“You.”Eliott repeats, his ruby glance fixed onto Lucas. “Don’t let them change you.”<br/>
He leaves. Lucas’s breath only returns to him once on the train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello there! Thank you so much to everyone that read and commented on the first chapter, it made me so happy that you liked it! I think I answered every one that commented (I hope it wasn't too weird x) ) to thank you, everyone was so nice so really, thank you so much.<br/>Now, on to the second chapter! I still don't have a beat so any mistake is mine.<br/>Trigger warning: non-con touching at some point. If you want me to add it to the tags please don't hesitate to point it out, like I said before I don't want to hurt anyone. Have a good read! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas’s Tour is pretty chill until District 4. Before that, the people don’t seem to be bothered by him. He says his speech, he compliments the fallen tributes, he salutes, then he leaves. Pretty clockwork routine.<br/>
But then comes District 4. The home of the Alpha that he robbed. Killed. His routine doesn’t start so bad, he even manages to say half of his speech before someone from the assembly yells that he should present, that’s his rightful place after all. He ignores it, continues, but then someone else shouts that he is an impostor, a hormonal bitch that got lucky. As he turns his head towards Lisa and Mika to give him a clue of what’s he supposed to do, someone’s ask when’s his next heat so that they can pay him a visit. Lucas almost snaps at that, feels his eyes turning blue due to the anger. But then he remembers Lisa’s words: “If you prove you don’t have an ounce of fight in you, that your victory was by chance, you will be free of the Capitol. They will leave you alone in 12.”. So Lucas breath, and praises Theo from 4 that tried to bury an ax in his skull.</p><p>“I’m sorry kitten, that was fucked up.”Mika apologizes to him when they are secured on the train, heading towards District 3.<br/>
“That’s okay. Of course, I’m an insult to them I beat a Career for the crown.”And I’m supposed to be defenseless and easy, but Lucas leaves that part out.<br/>
“Still, you’re a Victor, they’re a Career District! They should respect your win, you proved your worth!”Mika exclaims.<br/>
Lucas tries not to be too irritated by Mika. He doesn’t know the harsh reality of the districts, how Lucas is one of the lucky few since he was not mated off as soon as his first heat reared its ugly devastating head. No, Mika is a Beta from the Capitol, he doesn’t know any better, so Lucas doesn’t snap too hard when he answers him.<br/>
“Maybe they don’t care about my worth because they’re only interested in what’s between my legs!”<br/>
Okay, he tried.</p><p>Lisa is convinced that once they get to the President’s party tonight, people aren’t gonna care that Lucas is unmated. Yet.<br/>
“They’re going to be thrilled actually.”She states as Lucas is being prepped by his stylist. “They can’t get you tonight, trust me about that, but they are going to think you’re waiting for the next Games to fall onto the richest knots-sorry- you can find so that you can secure sponsors for your tributes.”<br/>
“So basically I’m a slut. Thanks.”Lucas looks at the tight fabric of his outfit that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. He certainly looks the part at least.<br/>
“No!”Lisa says, turning energetically towards him. “They’re going to think you are one! But then by July, you will have an Alpha and all the suitors will back off because they will think you’re tainted-sorry again -. But really, the only thing you will be is free!”<br/>
Lucas looks at his reflection. It is the first time that he thinks of his future marital life as a mating of convenience. Lisa grabs his right hand and he looks at her expressionless face.<br/>
“I’m sorry. Truly.”She begins. “But if I want to save you and if you want to save yourself, it’s the only way.”<br/>
“I know,” Lucas says softly. “I’m not mad at you. I just wonder where we’re going to find this hypothetical Alpha that you talk soooo much about. He seems really nice.”<br/>
Lisa smirks. “Maybe you’ll survive tonight after all,” she exclaims while locking their arms together. Lucas doubts that very much.</p><p>In the end, it’s still worse than he imagined.<br/>
“Why is everyone staring at me?”Lucas whispers to his mentor.<br/>
“Oh my god. I don’t know, maybe you’re this year’s victor!” she whispers back.<br/>
Right. How could he possibly forget.<br/>
Almost all of the Capitol is at this fucking party, or at least it appears as such to Lucas. They all want to talk to him, congratulate him, be seen with him. The bolder ones try to grab his ass or sneak a wandering hand around his waist, but Lisa is here to growl at those perverts every time, and he is too nervous to tell her that he’s a grown-up and can take care of himself. The message is clear to everyone after some time: Lucas will not be touched tonight.<br/>
Mika is trying to get them to eat when the Head Game-maker approach their trio.<br/>
“Evening.” Head Charles Munier greets them. “Could I borrow our Victor for a dance?”<br/>
Lisa is basically burying his claws in his arms while Mika is being his most amenable self. Lucas wishes to be anywhere else as he lets the man takes his hand.<br/>
“Congratulations on your victory.”Head Munier says as he sways them.<br/>
“Thanks,” Lucas answers carefully. “Congratulations on your successful Games, Mister Munier.”<br/>
“Please, call me Charles. I think you’ll find our paths crossing a lot more in the future.”<br/>
Lucas’s blood turns cold as Munier moves one of his hands on his lower back.<br/>
“Maybe.”Lucas manages to say. “But I plan to spend most of my time in District 12 you see. Less crowded, all the better if you want to think.”.<br/>
“Oh! Maybe I could find us somewhere less crowded if that’s all. I was looking forward to your conversation tonight you see. Sharing some anecdotes between Victor and Game-maker.”<br/>
Lucas laughs nervously. He glances around to look for Mika and Lisa because okay, maybe he needs a little back-up tonight and he doesn’t think he will live to see tomorrow if he punches the most important person in the Capitol next to the President.<br/>
“I’m afraid it will not be possible, Mister Munier.” Lucas tries, seeing a questioning highbrow raising on the other man's face. “My team and I have so much to do tonight, meetings all kinds of very fine people, so little time. Maybe some other times?”Lucas provides, thinking “Hell no, never again!”<br/>
“Of course, of course. We will meet again in July anyway, what’s a little waiting, hmm?”He says slyly, brushing Lucas’s neck with one of his fingers. Said finger stopping just below where his scent gland is. Lucas is reconsidering his views on murder when Lisa finally grabs him back.<br/>
“Lucas! There you are! You know we're on a schedule silly-head!” she laughs and really, silly-head what the fuck? “Oh Game-Maker Munier I am so sorry, I have to take Lucas in the other room, Mister Flickerman is simply dying to converse with him again!”<br/>
“Miss Montgeron,” the Alpha greets her “I assure you, it is no problem. I was just saying to Lucas how I was looking forward to rekindle with him in July, and maybe even sooner if he desires so.”<br/>
Lucas is starting to spiral when Lisa does exactly what she promised: she saves him.<br/>
“Oh! What a great idea!” she smiles before turning towards Lucas. “But Lucas, I don’t think Eliott will be very happy if you leave before July, what do you think?”<br/>
She is holding his arm so strongly he thinks his circulation has stopped. Lucas doesn’t understand what she’s saying until Munier speaks again.<br/>
“Eliott? Eliott Demaury I presume. I didn’t know you were so close, Mister Lallemant!” he exclaims, his gaze turning predatory.<br/>
“Oh I assure you, they’re almost joint to the hip! But what can you do with young mated couples, you’ve gotta let them be!” she continued, still falsely ecstatic.<br/>
“Really? He doesn’t smell mated to me.” the other man questions.<br/>
“Well,” Lisa laughs “I can’t blame you, I can barely smell anything what with all this marvelous company around us! It is also fairly recent, they mated just before Lucas’s departure. Really tragic that Eliott is not allowed at the Capitol anymore.”<br/>
“Well, isn’t that grand!”Charles Munier stated. “I suppose congratulations are in order for your mating as well then Mister Lallemant, or rather Mister Demaury I suppose now! And I shall see to allow Mister Demaury back to the Capitol again. Would that be alright with you Lucas?” he finishes, waiting for Lucas to make a mistake and reveal that he is in fact available to take.<br/>
“Y-yes! Thank you so much, Game-maker Munier, I’m sure my bonded will appreciate your act of kindness as much as I do!”<br/>
“It is my pleasure! On this note, good evening to you two. I’m sure we will meet again very soon!” He salutes them, his eyes lingering on Lucas before walking away.<br/>
Lisa drags him into an empty corridor not long after that.<br/>
“What the fuck was that?!” Lucas shouts.<br/>
“Quiet!” she shush him. “It was the only way to make him walk away, he was basically licking you open in front of everyone!”<br/>
“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed! So what now, I mate Eliott?! Good luck with that!” he fumes.<br/>
“Yes, exactly, you mate Eliott!” she answers between clenched teeth. “And be thankful it’s him because he actually knows what we’re dealing with!”<br/>
“Are you forgetting that Eliott has been feral for the past four fucking years?! No way, I’m not mating him!”Lucas whisper yells before beginning to walk away. Lisa grabs him back and placates him against the wall.<br/>
“Listen here you little shit,” she angers, her eyes flashing red. “It’s too late, this bastard has already spread the news of your joyful mating to Panem’s most notorious hermit! Your only choice now is to mate Demaury and appear as a loving couple when the cameras are there. You can live apart the rest of the time, hell you can hate each other I do not fucking care! My job is to keep you both safe and that’s exactly what I’m going to do, understood?!”<br/>
Lucas swallows, staring at her. Her fangs are poking out of her mouth.<br/>
“Understood.”<br/>
“Great!” she says, releasing him. “Oh, and don’t worry about the feral thing.”<br/>
“Why?” he questions, ready to lash out.<br/>
“A feral Alpha is just an Alpha desperate to take care of an Omega. As soon as you two are mated, Eliott should come back to normal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't hesitate to comment! My course is restarting next week so I'll have less time on my hand, but I'll post the third chapter I think on Thursday and write the following chapters during the nights x)<br/>Anyway, see y'all later!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked the first chapter! I have already written other chapters and I'll post them later in the week ^^ Anyhow, farewell for now! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>